Aftermaths of New Journeys
by Primrosia
Summary: Two years have passed since N left, but now he has returned to Unova. Where is Touko and what is she doing? Follow her journey to find the other hero as N's waits and contemplates at his castle, letting the days pass by.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes will be on the bottom of each page so it's not at the top of every chapter when you just want to read and skip through the notes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters, however, Game Freak and Nintendo do.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

Touko stared at the sparkling ocean from the bright, white beach despite the graying skies. The weather was cooler than what she was used to in Unova, where pollution made things slightly warmer. She rubbed her arms against the new outfit she wore: a flowing beige long-sleeved shirt with a darker mid-thigh length jean shorts that had its trademark distressed design. Touko still wore her black and pink boots, bag, and hat. Although, her hair was currently cascading down her back in an attempt to keep warm.

Turning around, she walked towards her anxious Reshiram, patting its muzzle gently, "Do you think he'll be here? On one of these islands?" Reshiram pressed into her hand in an attempt to comfort the forlorn woman.

"It's been two years since he left, and a year and a half of me searching for him…," she casted her eyes downwards, remembering her departure of her friends and mother. Cheren was of course thoroughly pissed, not understanding why the new champion and hero was so fixated on someone who wanted to ruin the order of the world. Bianca smiled softly and hugged Touko, encouraging her to do what was best of the heart and her mom just did the same and said, "You are mature enough to make your own decisions in life, Touko. Do what you need to do."

Touko sighed at the memory while reaching out to catch the newly falling snow, "I just don't' know if he's out in the wild seeking his purpose or in the towns and cities trying to understand people." She clenched her fist in frustration and kicked the nearest rock into the rippling ocean, "It wouldn't have killed him to have an Xtransceiver or something…"

Embarrassed at her sudden temperament in front of her Pokémon, she looked back at the confused Reshiram, the snow melting around the being before it could touch the ground. "Sorry, it's just disheartening. But I know I… we… will find him eventually. I just need to put more effort into it starting now." Smiling happily at her renewed determination, Touko motioned for Reshiram to lower itself so she can jump on its fluffy back. She adjusted her hat before giving any orders.

"Reshiram, use Fly!" The majestic Pokémon took off the ground easily while falling snow didn't dare to approach the fiery warmth, "We'll start from town one then up for any clues, to Pallet Town!" Reshiram gave a slight roar as it tore through the skies at incredible speeds.

"N, you idiot. It really would have been faster if you just had something to talk to you with…" she murmured.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

**I am so sorry if this story is bad and full of errors, every time I think of something to write or how to continue it, it's always right before I go to bed or being way past tired (currently 2:48 a.m). I hope you liked it so far, and I hope I update at some point in the near future. Think of this as a prologue to the rest of the story as not much has been revealed and I am contemplating whether or not to include N's side on this.**

**Clarifications:**

**When does this take place? - I am going to have the story take place a month after the events of Black and White 2 (well...Black 2 to be specific in this case).**

**Why the outfit change? - Her normal outfit can not be the most comfortable thing in the world for travelling across continents and the fact it's set in Winter, or the beginnings of winter I should say. I just gave something that feels not too out of place to Kanto or the other regions for that matter because Unova feels more closer to modern society of today while the others feel more traditional.**

**Ages? - I am going to just base it off what the manga presumed (14 years old two years ago) so now she is 16. I looked up N's age and the Pokemon wikia said he is 18 now in the two year time skip.**

**Other Pokemon? - Definitely. What Pokemon will Touko carry? I'm probably going to base it around what I had during my play through to be honest, and most likely keep the nicknames as well. **

**I hope this helps with any confusion out there! **

**~Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters, however, Game Freak and Nintendo do.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

When Touko arrived at Pallet Town on the big and white Pokémon, no one seemed to have gaped. The people merely glanced then went back to their conversations, as if this was a normal occurrence. Touko didn't seem to mind, 'It's better than being swarmed with a bunch of questions,' she thought.

Withdrawing Reshiram, she looked around the very small town compared to her home in Unova. There was no Pokémon Center to rest and ask around about the whereabouts of her friend, so she opted to talk to one of the bystanders. Looking around, she noticed two people but stopped in her tracks.

A man maybe around his twenties with spiked black hair to the sides approached a woman who was maybe a bit younger than him. Her orange hair tied to the side looked like a fireball about to hit her in the sun, the un-amused look that was apparent on her face quite rivaled that of a Swadloon. A few words were spoken as the man rubbed the back of his head in nervousness…then she punched him right in the face while crying. Touko decided it wasn't the best time to bother them yet. As she walked to another bystander, she thought, 'Definitely on my list to do when I see N again: punch him in the face for making me worry about him.'

"Excuse me," when she got the attention of the random bystander she continued, "have you seen a guy about 18 years old, tall, skinnier than a tree branch with green hair and eyes?" The man shook his head but replied, "I don't' think anyone in this town would know about this person. Perhaps someone in Viridian City would know? It has a Pokémon Center and is bigger than this town, it's past Route 1." Touko quickly said her thanks and jogged towards the exit, looking over to the strange couple who was currently embracing. She smiled sadly, but continued forward.

Route 1 was a bare field, with few trees and grass lying about. Just in case that random Pokémon decided to jump out, she fiddled with one of her poke balls then decided to bring out her Serperior. "Lierre, come on out!" A flash of red and a regal, proud serpentine materialized. Lierre circled around Touko playfully and she laughed, "Is it okay for you to watch over me until the next town?" Lierre gave a quick nod, sliding in time to Touko as she walked.

A few Pokémon trainers were scattered among the route, some eyeing Touko as she walked by and not sure if they wanted to battle her or not. She turned to look at them, giving them a glare that made them flinch and turn around faster than they could blink.

"Is my glare really that scary?" Her Serperior just snorted in response. Giving it another try, Touko glared at another trainer in which they gave the same reaction, "Lierre, glare then punch? Or punch then glare?"

.:~*~:.

N stared upwards at the falling snow, unsure of whether or not to enter the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel for this week. As he reached out for snow to land on his hand, he heard a merry voice not too far off. "Mei?"

The young woman saw him and skipped over, "Hey N! Going to go on the Ferris Wheel again this week?" He put cupped his chin in thought, each time he goes on it he is reminded of Touko and how he hasn't seen her yet at all. 'Was she even in Unova anymore? If so, why is she somewhere else? There is no reason that explains why she had to leave… Did news get out that she's a hero and someone needs her help? Maybe she's been kidna-'

"N?" Mei waved her hands over his face. He jumped back a bit and said hurriedly, "Sorry, was just thinking of a few things." Mei smiled brightly (which he noted that it looked like Touko's smile as well) and grabbed his hand and pulling him into the cab, "Let's go on today!

Right as the Ferris Wheel began turning, Mei questioned N, "I thought you were going to search for that trainer? It's been about half a month now since you said you wanted to tell her how you feel." N turned to her surprised that she would even remember his ramblings. "I…" He looked out the window and frowned, "I think one day she will turn up on her own. The world is vast and who knows how many times we might just pass right by each other and now even know, that is, if she's not in Unova."

"I don't think she is in Unova. If she was, wouldn't she have been the one to defeat Team Plasma a second time? Or be the champion for that matter. For clarification I can ask Cheren or Bianca, they were her friends right?" N glanced at her before looking back through the window, "I don't think both of them have any fondness for me…especially that Cheren guy. I just can't seem to see him as the forgiving type. As well as Bianca, since two years ago we forcefully took away her pokemon and all…" His frown deepened.

"I can ask them without mentioning anything about you! Easy as pie!" Mei exclaimed happily.

"How is pie…easy?"

The ride came to a stop for them to get off. Mei laughed as she stepped down, "Just a phrase, N. Just a phrase." He mouthed an 'Oh' as she said her goodbyes and flew off on a Pokémon. He looked back up at the Ferris Wheel, deep in thought.

"Is staying in Unova to wait for the best?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

**Ever been so tired where your brain feels like it's going to mush? Yep... Anyways:**

**First: I thank all who have read, add to favorites, and reviewed this story. It does really mean a lot. Thank you again ^^**

**I think this is the first time I've ever written so much for one chapter before, seriously. I hope it's still good despite it being longer than what I would typically write and again: please forgive all grammatical and spelling errors. I at least try to keep it at a minimum while typing it :**

**Fun Fact: Microsoft Word acknowledges Pokémon as a word and keeps telling me it's wrong if I just type Pokemon without the accent lol I find that interesting.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters, however, Game Freak and Nintendo do.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

When Touko arrived at Viridian City, the area was blanketed by an inch of snow. It was enough to make its distinctive crunch every time she took a step. Raising her arms up to stretch, she then shook her hair of the snow that managed to snuggle on the silky strands. Lierre circled around her from the back, gauging the town with head held high.

"For a city, it sure isn't as big as Castelia," Touko noted. A gust of wind blew into her face, forcing her to shield her eyes before any of the falling snow got into them. She heard her Serperior slither in front, putting down her arms to see what Lierre was doing she saw a purple mouse in front of them. "Aww, how cute!"

Sensing what her owner wanted to do, Lierre moved to the side letting Touko walk up to the purple Pokémon. Bending down, Touko extended her hand to pet the on looking mouse, "You must be so cold out he- OW!"

The purple mouse grabbed and bit into her hand, making her flinch her hand back and ripping some skin off in the process. Blood splattered on the pure white ground but was quickly replaced by green when Lierre tackled the Pokémon in anger. The mouse flew back a few feet and was trying to get back on its feet but failing. Lierre was about to go finish it off but Touko put a hand on the serpentine's back before she could, "That's enough, thank you though for trying to protect me. See? I'm fine!" She beamed as she held up her hand which still had blood dripping off of it.

Lierre snorted at how ridiculous it was, but slipped back none the less to please its owner. Staring over at the poor mouse getting covered in snow, Touko picked it up with her non-bleeding hand and cradled it in her arms. Spotting a Pokémon Center not too far off, she ran to it with Lierre and blood dripping following close behind.

The inside was warm and had a fuzzy feeling, like Reshiram cradling someone in its wings except instead of fiery light, the lights were turned off. Quite a few trainers were inside, huddling close to their Pokémon's as they slept until the snow died down. The nurse rushed towards Touko as she saw the bleeding hand, "Are you okay? What happened to that Rattata?" Touko handed the Rattata over to the nurse, "Just give me some bandages and I can take care of myself. Treat that Rattata first please."

The nurse nodded and looked over to the big green snake-like thing, surprise on her face from never seeing such Pokémon before, "What about your Pokémon?" Touko stared at Lierre for any wounds then back to the nurse, "I think she's fine for now, thanks." Running back behind the counter, the nurse pulled out some bandages and brought it back for Touko then went back to heal the nearly fainted Rattata.

Looking around, she picked a place to sit and began working on her hand. She was glad she knew how to bandage wounds properly, "I don't know how many other times I might get myself hurt like this." Touko turned to Lierre while holding out her hand she exclaimed, "See I'm okay!" The response she got was another snort and in return she giggled. Rummaging through her bag she brought out a Poke Ball that was given to her from a distant friend, "Apatheia," Touko whispered as to not awake the other temporary residents.

A Reuniclus made its cry when it came out and floated about in front of Touko, making her smile. She grabbed Apatheia and hugged the Pokémon in her arms like a pillow while Lierre situated herself in front of Touko's feet and quickly fell asleep. Putting a hand on top of her Reuniclus, she looked outside the large window. The snow has effectively become a snowstorm for the night, leaving behind an ethereal glow underneath the street lights.

"N…are you watching the snow too right now?"

.:~*~:.

The throne room did not insulate the cold well over the years. The temperature was beyond cold and the gigantic hole in the wall near the back didn't help much, but N did not seem to mind it. He brushed the throne of built up dust and snow just to examine it, "I don't want to sit it in it, it might make me remember the things I don't want to remember," he explained to his Glaceon that was currently out of its Poke Ball.

Taking advantage of him not sitting in the cushioned throne, the Glaceon jumped on and curled itself on it. N responded to what his Pokémon said with a huff, "No, no I'm not missing out." Glaceon merely shrugged and went to sleep. N sighed as we walked back towards the back; the gaping hole still ever present and most likely will never be fixed. The skies were a dark gray but the snow has halted for the time being, allowing him to brush some snow back out to sit on the ledge.

N allowed Froslass to come out for the company. The female Pokémon floated around N a couple of times before settling next to him, "I don't know what to do since I've just been staying in this castle for a while. Should I just get myself an apartment like a regular person?" Froslass turned towards him and waved her arms trying to prove her point.

"Even so, I would still let you out of your Poke Balls more than often even if it's an apartment. It would be better than these ruins. More cozy." N brought one of his knees up as Froslass had nothing else to say.

"Hey…do you think she is taking shelter in a cozy place right now in this cold weather?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

**For N's castle, I had to look up the layout of it (I have not beaten Black 2 yet and couldn't remember it) to find where the throne room was then realized at the layout: there is no throne room. My face at the time: DDDDDDDDX**

**For a king, how do you not have a throne? Didn't it appear in the cutscenes and stuff? So I hope me placing the throne at the 5****th**** floor room does not bother anyone. Also, I'm beginning to find out that the Pokemon Wikia is going to be my best friend during the writing of this story lol.**

**.:* Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and subs *:.**

**Edit: When I checked in the mailbox of my email, I almost cried lol. Thank you so much for the support, I really mean it. When I took creative writing class, the teacher was so bad that by the end of it: I lost my will to write anything for the longest time. I'm very happy that you guys like this story and I hope you read until her journey is over!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters, however, Game Freak and Nintendo do.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

Clattering sounds, yawns, and groans woke Touko up from her rather deep sleep. Apatheia wiggled out of her arms making Touko jump from the sudden movement near her being, "Sorry…did I hold onto you too tightly?" she asked groggily.

Lierre was already awake; watching the other refugees from the snow rouse from their sleep as well to the brown-spikey haired man who entered the Pokémon Center. He shook off his thick jacket and long cargo pants free of the pile of snow, then walked towards the nurse behind the counter and began discussing something to her. Touko rubbed her eyes free of drowsiness before looking outside the window and a grimaced.

The snowstorm had become a full out blizzard during the night and continued into the next day, making it almost impossible to see anything farther than a foot outside the window. Travelling has become the last option to choose…unless…

Touko stared into her bag at Reshiram's Poke Ball, 'I have to continue on… I need to find him,' she thought. Looking up, the newly arrived man was making his rounds towards groups of trainers, most likely telling them to stay until the blizzard passes because of the groans as responses. She fished out a jacket from her bag, thanking on how it seemed to have infinite room and was neatly organized all the time before putting it on.

"Hello Miss!" the man greeted while approaching. It was her turn next to get the news, "It would be best if you cancel your travel plans for today. The blizzard outside is as bad as it gets. You can stay the night or until the blizzard passes inside the Pokémon Center," Touko did a curt nod, hoping it was convincing enough and that he would go away. She didn't get her wish as he petted the top of Lierre's head.

"I've never seen Pokémon like these before, nor in Johto or Sinnoh. Where you from?"

"Unova," Touko replied, surprised at how taken Lierre was to this man. Apatheia was curious about him as she floated around him.

"Unova huh? That's really far away to be travelling from. Any special reason? Wanting to challenge the other Region's Gyms?" He brushed his jacket just in case more snow was on it before taking a seat next to Touko. She figured this was a good time as any to ask if he's seen N, "I'm looking for someone. He's tall, has green hair and eyes and probably the weirdest personality. Have you by chance heard news of anyone like that?"

He cupped his chin in thought, "No…no I haven't. Sorry. Although, it is a bit disappointing that I won't be able to battle your Pokémon anytime soon…" Touko's eyes widened, "You're a Gym Leader?"

"Aye, the name's Blue, I'm the last Gym you go to before the Elite Four. You?"

"I'm Touko, one of the…" she wasn't sure if she should mention the whole hero part of it, "…a champion of Unova. But I suppose I'm not anymore, I left shortly after to look for my friend." He laughed in a good natured way, it didn't feel condescending at all, "Everyone has their own callings that they must do. Even the champions of their regions." He looked off into the distance, possibly remembering some part of why he became a Gym Leader but he shortly faced back towards her and grinned.

Touko smiled at that and watched as he lifted himself up from bench, "It was nice talking to you Touko, I should probably to check up on the other trainers and notify them. Good luck with your journey!"

"Thanks! Good luck with your job." She waved good-bye and withdrew her Pokémon back into their Poke Balls whilst grabbing Reshiram's.

"Everyone has their own callings…" she whispered to herself. Touko tied her hair in her usual ponytail while looking around, making sure the residents were preoccupied and had their attention divided. Fixing on her hat, she began to quietly approach the door. She could hear the roaring winds just outside the thin barrier of the entrance and breathed out slowly. With eyes full of resolve, she made her exit.

.:~*~:.

N sat while watching his winter Pokémon play together on the ramps in his old room. The place was still a disorganized mess and appeared dirtier in the few broken lights of the ruins. The toy train has long since died, accumulating dust along with its tracks, action figures discolored, and the basketball hoop was beginning to rust with the ball thrown across the room.

He really didn't know why he was still boarding in the remains of the castle, "Am I just keeping away from humans again…?"

"Aww, don't do that N!" a voice echoed throughout the room. Steps grew closer towards him and stopped; he looked up to the side and saw Mei smiling again. 'When is she never smiling?' N thought.

"I figured you would be here since you weren't at your usual place, but really, don't stay away from humans. What about all that progress you made from your journey?" Mei sat down beside him, watching his Pokémon play on the newly frozen ramps.

"I'll most likely get an apartment somewhere, the castle isn't in the best of shapes right now," N responded. Mei nodded her head in acknowledgement then asked, "If the castle was in perfect condition to this day, will you still be staying here? Why are you still here anyways?"

N opened his mouth to answer…except he had no answer. Attempt at changing the subject was a good choice at the moment, "Why are you here?"

Mei looked at him critically, "Do not change the subject…but for your answer, I was going to battle you for this month." He mouthed an 'ah' before getting up, however, Mei grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him back down again.

"Answer my question before we start battling," Mei glared warningly and smiled shortly after. N gave up trying to run away from this woman. He tilted his head in thought of her question and the image of the other hero popped into his head. The words just spilled from his mouth, "Touko…will be able to find me easily here…if she wants to talk to me still."

Mei's eyes widened in realization and began jumping excitedly before grabbing his hand and pulling him back up. 'Make up your mind…' N sighed inwardly. There was a gleam in her eye as she was still jumping up and down.

"I got news of what Touko was doing! I can't believe I totally forgot to tell you when I entered," Mei still continued to bounce, it reminded N of a Buneary…or a Lopunny because she was older looking. He just watched her as she grabbed his other hand and clasped them in her own, "Touko went looking for you! She's currently at other regions trying to fi-"

N's listening skills temporarily shut itself off as he stood completely still, "Why? Why is she looking for me? That doesn't make any sense! Of everything Team Plasma has put her and her friends through…" Mei stopped bouncing and looked him straight in the eye, "It's the same…"

N stared right back into her blue eyes, "The same as what?"

"The reason why you want to see and talk to Touko again," Mei never broke eye contact, but a small smile graced her face. N wasn't sure why he wanted to see her so badly in the first place, all just to say a simple thanks? Mei's voice broke him out of his string of thoughts before they went out of control:

"Except…recently her mother tried calling her and she hasn't answered…"

…that sent N into a new whirlpool of turbulent thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

**As I stare at this Jellicent page for reasons I can't remember…**

**I don't know why I think of Mei/Rosa has a hyper type. I think it's the hair…definitely the hair…**

**.:* Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and subs *:.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters, however, Game Freak and Nintendo do.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

'Testing one's fate' has suddenly become an understatement once Touko stepped outside. Whirling, freezing winds whipped around her, the legs the first to feel the effects. There was nothing more she wanted to do than go back inside the warm Pokémon Center and cuddle with her Pokémon. Clutching Reshiram's Master Ball in remembrance why she was outside in the first place, she made her way out of view of the windows until she was sure no one will be able to see her.

Her arms didn't want to leave their grip across her chest in the attempt to keep warm, resulting in her flicking her wrist to throw the Poke Ball to the ground. Reshiram materializing caused more wind to whip around and it nearly threw Touko off her feet. "Reshiram," Touko smiled in apology for making it fly in the middle of terrible weather. Trudging through the snow, she climbed onto its back and embraced the warmth emitting from the legendary.

"I believe there is another city up north, please take me there," she pointed the general direction. Reshiram cried out in response, lifting them off into the air and zooming off to where Touko wanted.

Snow constantly splattered onto her face during the ride, causing her to sacrifice one of her hands that gripped onto the soft fur to wipe off the annoyance. Looking down, she determined they were in the middle of Route 2 before having to wipe snow off her face again.

A robust wind hit her as soon as she took her hand off their grip, effectively knocking Touko off the back of her Pokémon. Reshiram screeched while halting as Touko fell from meters up in the sky. She watched as snow slowly fell with her and her hat gliding down not too far away. Her vision faded out before hitting the ground.

When Touko woke up, she realized she wasn't in some sunny skies on fluffy clouds, but rather, in a very brown area with lights flicking off the walls. Quickly sitting up, she noticed the fire pit and a blue-haired woman dressed in red with a large white scarf fixated on her neck. Next to her was a Pokémon with a black lion-like mane with black and blue fur. Its yellow eyes were staring cautiously at the newcomer.

"Hello there! Are you awake now? That was quite a fall you know." The woman asked with hands out to warm them near the fire. Touko nodded her head then looked out at the cave exit in a panic, "What happened to Reshiram?"

"Don't worry; when Luxray discovered what fell from the sky, it went back into its Poke Ball. We also found your hat." Touko sighed in relief when the woman handed her the Master Ball and the pink and white hat.

"Thank you for saving me, my name's Touko. Um, where am I exactly?"

"Hikari, and this is my Luxray. We are currently in Diglett's Cave, it's off to the side from Route 2 and where you fell near. Can I assume that you are the Champion of Unova Touko?" Touko tilted her head while scooting closer to the fire, "How did you know?"

Hikari winked while petting her Pokémon, "I'm the Champion of Sinnoh. I like to keep track of people who have become champions from other regions since no one else seems to do it." Touko smiled, "Sinnoh is a bit far from Kanto is it not? Oh, one second."

Noticing that Luxray might be a lightning type Pokemon, she fished for her Zebstrika's Poke Ball then called her out, "Sparky, come say hi!" The lightning shaped fixtures on her back glowed on and off as Sparky laid beside Touko, in a permanent stare with the Luxray, "This is Sparky, my Zebstrika. I hope your Luxray and she can get along."

Hikari smiled at Sparky before replying to Touko's earlier question and laughed gently, "Isn't Unova even farther from Kanto? How long have you been gone?"

"A year and a half?" she estimated. Hikari hummed in thought, "During that time you were gone, they have opened up the Pokémon World Tournament and it has become a hit. Gym leaders from everywhere are participating and I want in on some of that action. Since Unova is already far away, I might as well go on a scenic tour of the other regions. So… what is your reason for being here?"

Touko stared at the wall past Hikari before sighing, "I'm trying to find someone…" Hikari smiled cheekily, resting her head her hand, "Oh?" Could it be the other Champion of Unova, N? Aww, how cute!"

Touko gave a look of surprise for her knowing all of this information, and then began to blush a deep shade of red with realization, "No! Nonono! You have it all wrong!" Hikari laughed at her reaction before coughing once to settle herself down.

"Where have you traveled to in the attempt to find him?"

Touko closed her eyes before answering, "Many islands in case he was thinking alone somewhere, then Hoenn where I bought this outfit before winter and back to searching remote places. I decided it was best to just go in order of routes and towns at that point so it's easier to remember where I've been to already."

Hikari nodded, agreeing that it was the best course of action then stared at Touko intently, "I might have your lead. He's tall with green hair and gray eyes right? With a giant black dragon?" Touko snapped her eyes open, sitting rigid as she waited what her current companion had to say.

"There have been reports of him being in Sinnoh five months ago. You may be still able to get direction of where he went after that." Tears welled in Touko's eyes, some slipping down her cheeks. Hikari moved to beside Touko, hugging her in comfort but it ended short when Sparky and Luxray jumped to guard the exit while trying to make their owners get up.

Touko and Hikari stood up the moment the earth shook violently right after their Pokémon's warnings; loose dirt from the ceilings began to fall as the rumbling grew worse. Heeding what Luxray and Sparky wanted them to do; they tried their best walking back a few feet to get away from the exit to the cave.

The shaking got worse and they fell to their knees while trying to hold themselves upright, their Pokémon trying to help them up…then the surroundings went black and the shaking stopped.

"Luxray, use Flash!" Touko heard Hikari yell out. A bright light glowed around Luxray, lighting the surrounding areas. Hikari and Touko both looked at what used to be the exit, but it was now clogged with snow and it extinguished the fire.

"It must have been an avalanche…"

.:~*~:.

N was still frozen in shock at what Mei just told him while she let go of his hands.

"Her mother… where does Touko's mom live?" Mei twirled around in happiness for N was finally going to do something other than sit in the castle or ride the Ferris Wheel.

"I do not know, I asked Bianca and that's where I got my information. Professor Juniper's lab is in Nuvema Town and Bianca should be around that area right now. I would go ask if I were you." N nodded but still hesitant at the thought of confronting Bianca. His Pokémon stopped their playing sensing the distraught from him, walking towards N in encouragement .The ground rumbled each step Mamoswine took and when he stopped, he roared loudly and the others nodding their heads.

"Alright…I'll go. Thank you for the reassurance," N retreated his Pokémon back into their Poke Balls before staring back at Mei, "It's going to be a long walk to there, I have no flying types on me."

He started walking to the door before Mei stopped him, "Gimme one sec." Reaching in her bag, she took out a Poke Ball that N knew very well what it contained.

"I cannot take that," he said firmly, "I'm no longer the hero of ideals… and I already have 6 Pokémon on me."

Mei smiled gently before grabbing his hand and placing Zekrom's Poke Ball into his warm palm. She enclosed N's fingers so he gripped the device, "You are still a hero and your journey is not quite done yet. I'm sure Zekrom will listen to you, the previous owner. For the six Pokémon, let's do a temporary trade."

N gave her a doubtful look, he didn't want to entrust his Pokémon to anyone. Mei huffed in response, "Everyone says I'm similar to 'that trainer two years ago'. You've thought that too at some point right? If you can trust Touko that much, then I promise that you can trust me. You can hear what my Pokémon say about me right?" He closed his eyes, concentrating on the miniature voices coming from her bag.

Sighing, he gave Vanilluxe to Mei in return of Zekrom: he figured she would know how to handle a Pokémon from the native region better than something from another. Mei jumped up in victory with Vanilluxe's Poke Ball in her hand, "I promise I'll take good care if it while you're gone. Also, hurry up with finding her. I want to meet this person that everyone keeps saying I'm like."

N smiled, "…thanks…" Mei nodded in response before heading towards the door, "…and you are too hyper compared to her." Mei turned her head slightly towards him and laughed before exiting. N stared at Zekrom's Poke Ball and began to head to the throne room.

He looked outside from the hole, having flashbacks from two years ago. He stood in the same exact place when he said good-bye to Touko and frowned slightly at the memory. He released Zekrom into the open sky, "Old friend, I cannot thank you enough for the assistance once again. We are going to find your other half." Zekrom cried out then lowered its body so N could jump on easier.

Just as he was about to hop on, he stopped when he felt her presence right behind him. Turning around, no one was there, "I must be going crazy…there is no way she'll be somewhere else and here at the same time…" N got onto the legendary's back then looked behind him once more to make sure.

"Our destination is Nuvema Town," N said softly.

The ride was very familiar, something he was used to during the two years he was gone. He watched as trees and routes blurred past him; thanking that the way to Nuvema Town was much faster to get to flying than on foot, he patted Zekrom's head.

A few minutes later, a small town came into view. A group of people marveled as N landed and got off the massive Pokémon, returning it to its ball. He stood still for a moment, feeling the breeze coming off from the ocean. Looking around, he found a rather modern building compared to the regular houses then spotted a young woman with a green beret and blonde hair enter it.

Quickly making his way over to what he presumed was the Professor Juniper's lab, he stepped inside.

"Excuse me?" he called out. Bianca turned around and gasped upon seeing him, not saying a word.

N flinched at her reaction and tried to reassure her, "I'm sorry about two years ago…my coming here is for something different." Bianca still didn't move. N frowned and hid his eyes with the brim of his hat.

"Y-y-you shouldn't be here!" She ran over to him and scanned him to make sure it really was the person she thought he was, "You should be somewhere at another region! So that's why Mei asked where Touko was…" N looked up into Bianca's moss colored eyes, "Are you no longer mad about when we took away your Pokémon?"

Bianca sighed, "That was so long ago, don't worry. I've forgiven you the moment my friends came back to me," smiling at him she continued, "When did you come back?"

N beamed at her forgiveness, "I came back a month ago to help get rid of Ghetsis… Mei told me Touko went out searching for me and didn't answer when her mother recently called."

Bianca tipped her head in thought then pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose, "Hmm, if only we have known you came back already and contacted Touko. But yes, last night her mother called but something was interfering with the connection. Cheren checked the weather to see if that's why and apparently two regions are currently in enormous blizzards."

Worry flashed on his face before asking, "Which regions?"

"Sinnoh and Kanto at the moment. Are you going to go find her?" Bianca asked. N thought it over for a moment then slowly nodded, "Something could have happened too…"

Bianca chuckled, "Touko is stronger than a Conkeldurr lifting its two concrete pillars. I think you should stay a couple more days in case the blizzard passes and we can get in contact with Touko again. She'll definitely bee-line it back home if she knew you were here."

N knew that made the most sense, but somewhere inside something told him that the blizzards weren't passing anytime soon. Choosing logic over instinct, he sighed, "You're right…Do you know where Touko's mother lives? I would like to talk with her."

"She lives in Nuvema actually. Her house is nearest the sea and to the right!" Bianca's bubbly smiles were contagious, making N smile too, "You know…Touko was really sad you left so suddenly. She helped a man named Looker in finding the remaining seven sages to find out where you went then went off when Looker told her you were off in some 'distant land'."

"I'm sorry for leaving then. She would still be here if I haven't left." N felt somewhat guilty when he saw the loneliness gleam from Bianca's eyes.

Bianca shook her head, "No, if that was what Touko thought that she must do, then that is what she must do. If you're mean to her mom, Cheren and I are going to hunt you down okay?"

N knew she meant her threat that was behind a misguiding smile, "I understand." Bianca nodded in acceptance of his answer then warned him, "Speaking of Cheren…he's coming back home today and I don't think he's quite fond of you yet…"

N had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

**Lol Moment: I keep typing 'Zebra'strika instead of 'Zeb'strika. Then I looked it up to make sure and felt stupid: I've been pronouncing it the wrong way this whole time.**

**…Conkeldurr is such a funny name.**

**P.S. The chapters are getting longer and longer, if you would like it to be shorter, just let me know.**

**.:* Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and subs *:.**

**-Shout out to xXNovenusPrimeXx for scanning the layouts of N's castle to help me, as well as 666EnergizerBunnyfromHell for the constant reviews. Thank you for the support ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters, however, Game Freak and Nintendo do.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

"It must have been an avalanche…" Hikari surmised. Touko looked around dark cave, noticing there wasn't any movement present or wild Pokémon for that matter, "Any idea what caused it?"

Hikari tapped her chin, "Something must have agitated the Digletts and Dugtrios…" noticing her Unovan companion confused look at the names, she continued, "…they are a rock type and travel underground and that's all that can be found here." Touko nodded in understanding, assessing the situation.

"Does this cave lead back to another exit?" Hikari replied, "Yep! It goes back to Route 11. It's like a shortcut between the two Routes apparently. We should-."

"-go through the cave to the other exit," Touko finished the sentence. Smiling at each other they followed the glowing Luxray and the attentive Zebstrika down the tunnels.

The walk was nearly a silent one, with the sounds of footsteps echoing into the darkness. The voice of Hikari soon joined in with the overlapping sounds, "Do you ever miss Unova?"

Touko stopped walking for a brief moment before continuing on, "Sometimes. I just have my mind set on one thing at the moment..."

The blue-haired woman smirked and snickered a bit, Touko watched her in the corners of her eyes, already knowing that the teasing was about to commence, "So… does that mean you would choose chasing N forever over going back?" Hikari gave a 'romantic' dreamy face while cupping her face with her palms, "How I would love a man that would chase me to the ends of the Earth!"

Touko crossed her arms and huffed in irritation, looking away so Hikari couldn't see her very flushed face. Hikari snickered at her reaction before noticing that footsteps were approaching them, "Hey Trainers!"

A Hiker Tom appeared to the side of the pair; probably noticing the light Luxray was giving off, "How about a battle?" Hikari stepped forward, "How much money are we waging here?" Touko stood out of the way, watching the interaction between the two. Right before they agreed on a price, she stepped in with an arm holding Hikari back, "Stop!"

Tom gave a confused look, "Why? Isn't this normal?" Hikari jumped in, agreeing with the Hiker, "We are just doing some regular battles, what's the big deal?" Sparky and the Luxray eyed each other, each standing by the side of their owners.

"Do you care about your team?" Touko stared into Tom's eyes. He responded with a small, "Of course." She continued on, "If you plan on heading to Viridian City to heal your Pokémon, you're out of luck. The exit has been sealed by the avalanche and I'm sure it's a long way back to Route 11 or the next town because of the blizzard."

Hikari tilted her head as Tom stroked his beard, "You're right…Alright, I'm with-holding this battle for now. It'll do me no good if my Pokémon are not in top shape and I can't treat them quickly." Touko lowered her arm in relief, making Hikari sigh, "Agreed."

They waved their good-byes to the Hiker and then immediately afterwards, Hikari turned to Touko, "For someone who said that, you sure like to ride out in blizzards on a big fiery Pokémon." Touko laughed nervously, "I'm sorry for interrupting the negotiations but there hasn't been a sound, rumble, or a sight of wild Pokémon yet. I think it's in the best interest to keep our Pokémon ready just in case."

Hikari grinned, "I know, thanks for reminding me that this cave is creepy… and dark." The moment she said that, the light from her Luxray began to fluctuate. The owner smacked her forehead, "Well, that was great timing… Luxray is running out of power to keep Flash going any longer."

Touko giggled before giving a suggestion, "Up head I can make out another fork. Let's put a fire there before we go in one of them." Noticing the light was fading quickly; they jogged to where their temporary camp site would be and began to rummage through their bags to find something to light on fire. When Touko blinked a moment later, the light was gone and replaced by an abyss of darkness. She heard Luxray growl in disappointment for not being able to keep the light up longer and Hikari comforting that it was fine.

"Sorry, I didn't teach Sparky, Flash…" She heard Hikari somewhere in front of her, "That's fine, it's probably because Unova doesn't have many dark caves." She could hear Sparky snort to the left in response; Touko gave a little sound in affirmation before she heard ragged breathing right behind her.

Before she could turn around, a gloved hand covered her mouth while another arm gripped around her arms. Touko felt herself being dragged away to somewhere in the darkness but it was definitely away from Hikari.

"Touko?" she heard her companion ask out loud.

Touko began to squirm as much as she could to loosen the grip, but to no avail. All of a sudden, they stopped moving and she felt a cold and sharp point aimed at her neck, "Give me all of your Pokemon," the man threatened.

Eyes narrowing at the nothingness in front of her, she felt around with her foot to locate his and stomped on it very hard with the heel of her boot. He yelled out in shock, shoving her off hurriedly and the knife lightly sliced into the skin of Touko's neck. Wincing in pain and feeling the cold air mix in with the warm blood, she grabbed a random Poke Ball from her bag, throwing it out. She heard the cry of her Mienshao and quickly gave a command, "Eiko, use Hi Jump Kick!"

Shortly after, she heard the abductor yell out in pain as light flashed around the small pathway. Looking to see the source, she saw Hikari with a flashlight in hand with Sparky and Luxray shortly behind, "Touko! Watch out!"

Facing back at the man who was now visible, she saw the gleam of the knife as he was about to throw it, "Sparky, Spark!" The stripes on the back of the Pokémon glowed in fury as it threw the ball of electricity at the captor, causing him to twitch with the voltage. Hikari ran up beside Touko, immediately noticing the blood that was flowing down from her neck and staining the collar of her shirt, jacket, and hair, "Oh…oh my Arceus, are you okay? You're not going to bleed to death right?" Her face became of pure shock and panic.

Touko placed her palm against the cut, feeling the wound, "No…I don't think it hit anything vital…" Hikari sighed in relief but was cut off when the three Pokémon were growling at the man on the ground, "Do you have any Escape Rope?" Touko threw her bag to Hikari in the non-bloody hand, taking in what the guy looked like.

He was clad in a complete grey with a faded golden "R" on his chest. Somehow…the outfit slightly reminded her of Team Plasma, except Team Plasma was more medieval like. "That R…"

Hikari was tying the man up, making sure he couldn't do anything to them ever again. She looked up at the only color on the outfit, "I think he's a remnant of Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" Touko asked. It definitely was sounded similar to Team Plasma. Satisfied with the security of her binding, she went back to Touko, pulling her wrist away from the wound, "First, we need to bandage that."

"What about him?" she took another glance at the tied up person as Hikari pulled Touko back to the temporary camp.

"Leave him, someone will find him eventually….and I hope it's not soon."

The fire danced off the walls, providing a small bit of warmth just like when she first awoke in the cave. Sparky and Eiko lay right beside Touko, trying to make sure she was fine. Touko rubbed their heads tenderly.

"Hold up your hair," Hikari commanded while getting behind Touko with bandages. She began to wrap the white cloth around Touko's neck carefully to not choke her, "When we get to the exit… I'll boil some ice and help wash out the blood on your clothes and hair."

"It's okay. I can do that myself when we reach a town," Touko flinched when the bandages slightly tightened. Hikari muttered an apology.

"No, I'll help. I should have noticed that Flash wasn't going to last much longer…there, done! Is it too tight?"

Touko shook her head, letting go of her hair while Hikari added, "You are starting to become a mummy with all those bandages." Looking down at her hand where the Rattata bit her, she unraveled the bindings and looked at the wound.

Showing it to Hikari, "It's healing… I think." Hikari just retorted at the bruising wound that still looked painful, "Better become a mummy instead of showing that around, except, I think N will run away from both."

"You never stop do you?" Touko pouted making Hikari laugh, "Speaking of N… who is Team Rocket?" Her companion stopped laughing for a moment and went back to her side of the fire to sit down.

"Speaking of N? Is he a part of Team Rocket?"

"Well no… but he was part of a 'Team'." Luxray growled at the mention of 'Team'.

"Team Rocket was notorious for experiments on Pokémon and stealing them for that purpose," Hikari looked to the side before continuing, "They were even in Johto and were extremely persistent. I believe it also started the other "Team" groups or maybe it's just a coincidence in naming. Maybe on your part since Unova is so far away, but Team Rocket is well known even in Sinnoh since we are by the regions they operated in. N…N didn't do any of that stuff right?"

Touko stared at the fire, "He was… the 'King' of Team Plasma but was used for his father's own plans." Noticing Hikari's revolted face at the fact he was a leader of an evil organization, she quickly added, "N really, really loves Pokémon with all his heart. So much that he can hear their voices. He may be weird, misguided, and hard to deal with…but I know…he's a good person inside. He would never do experiments on Pokémon. He would go mathematical on those people."

Hikari smiled at her pleading and chuckled at the end of her description, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume that all of them are like that. I have had my own encounters with an organization and they weren't friendly at all. You must really love N to defend him like that, I'm jealous."

Feeling blood rush to her cheeks, she just explained, "I like to defend all my friends. If anyone talked bad about you I will kick them where the sun doesn't shine, I promise."

"I will do the same!" Hikari opened a pocket of her bag, taking out small yellow basket-like thing. It had two drawers and Touko can make out something inside of it. Taking a green-colored oval-shaped treat, she handed it to Touko, "It's N's color right? Try one! It's nearing evening I think, so might as well have something to eat." She also gave different colored treats to the Pokémon.

Snatching it quickly with a glare, Touko popped it inside her mouth.

"How is it?" Hikari began to chew a pink-colored one. Touko coughed slightly in shock, "Bitter! Very bitter…but I suppose it's pretty good after the surprise of flavor."

"I'm glad, I made them myself you know." Hikari straightened her back in pride, "Want another one?" Touko nodded and received a bright red one.

"What are these called by the way?" she asked while beginning to chew on it.

"Poffins," Hikari eyes flickered in anticipation, waiting for the flavor of the red poffin to kick in.

.:~*~:.

"Bianca! Can you get my Pokémon team for the World Tournament?" a voice came from the entrance as the door closed. Cheren froze at the sight of N and looked to Bianca, hoping to get answers by staring into her eyes.

N fidgeted where he stood, noticing Cheren didn't have glasses on, "You look…" Cheren glared at him, "…um…" Cheren began to tap his foot in impatience, "…weird without glasses." The aforementioned man sighed and loosened his tie a bit.

"Get used to it. Why the hell are you here and not out there somewhere?" Cheren said it calmly, but it was menacing, accusing even. N was going to answer but Bianca cut in front of him, "Now, now. Let's not get angry here. He's actually been back awhile…how's the news on the weather forecast for Sinnoh and Kanto?"

Cheren snapped his head to Bianca, "The same, they don't know when the blizzard is going to end. So what this guy been doing this whole time?" He pointed to the green-haired person behind Bianca.

"I came back beca-"

"N helped Mei save Unova!" N huffed at being cut off so much making Cheren smirk, "He wants to go see Touko's mom." Cheren's smirk quickly faded. He moved around Bianca so he was standing in front of N, "Why?"

N blinked a couple of times, "Maybe I can narrow the search between Kanto and Sinnoh if she tells me where Touko was at any recent time…and other things." Cheren searched his eyes for any malice, but all he saw was concern and maybe a tint of sadness. Bianca pulled Cheren back by his arm, "Don't hurt N, Cheren… he's not out to free all of our Pokémons again."

The black-haired man shrugged off the blonde causing few creases to appear in his suit, "I know, I know. He just still pisses me off a bit. Do whatever you want," He turned to Bianca, "Bianca, do you have my team ready?"

Bianca went around the back and came out shortly after, handing him the Poke Balls. He smiled in thanks before glaring at N again and left the lab, "I'm so sorry about Cheren, N."

"It's fine, I don't expect most people to forgive me."

Bianca went behind N and pushed him towards the door, "Everyone forgets and forgives with time and Touko and I almost immediately forgave you. Go see her mother, you'll understand." N looked behind him to see Bianca was giving him a supportive smile, "The house is bottom right."

"Right."

The walk wasn't long, his long legs carrying him the small distance to Touko's house. He looked up at the second story and back at the door. He knocked on it twice before waiting, 'Why do I feel nervous?' A click of the door and slow opening revealed a woman in her thirties. Her wavy brown hair tied back in a low ponytail and her blue eyes in surprise at the man. She really looked like Touko except older.

"…Hi," N started, "I have a few questions if you do not mind." She grinned, taking him by the sleeve and gently pulling him into the house, "Please, sit down. I'll go get some tea."

"Thank you," he sat down on the couch with a stiff posture. The smell of Oolong tea drifted through the living room, making him relax slightly. "Here you go," she came back and handed N a small porcelain cup. He took a sip, "It's delicious."

"Thank you," she sat down opposite of him, "Are you N?" He nodded, "What did you want to ask me?" He held the cup on his lap, noticing that she wasn't afraid or angry at him.

"Before that, I'm sorry for what we put your daughter through. If you are angry, I understand." N started. Touko's mom shook her head endearingly, "I'm actually jealous my daughter gets to go on an important adventure. I used to be a trainer when I was younger…on my own quests." N figured just like Touko's Pokémon, her mother's Pokémon must have loved the former trainer as well.

"Why did you stop travelling? You could have learned many more things," N became curious. She smiled warmly at her guest, "When some Pokémon find their 'partner' in the wild, do they stay with them till the end?"

N opened his mouth to speak, but opted to just nod his head, unsure where this was going.

"We humans are the same way. I found someone I loved during my adventures, another trainer in which we happened to cross paths. We eventually got married and settled down," the kind mother was smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes. N looked around the house, noticing how effeminate it was compared to other houses he has seen, "What happened to your husband…Touko's dad?"

Closing her eyes she responded, "He died shortly after Touko was born." He lowered his head in respect for the passing of the man and felt guilty for even bringing up the subject, "I'm sorry for the loss." N felt two warm hands on his cheeks, making him raise his head to face the mother.

In her blue eyes there was a strong determination as she leaned across the table to him, "There is no need to be sorry or guilty, N. Time heals all wounds and even though I will not get sad by his death, his memory lives within me. You should know first-hand. The evil deeds that you may have done: people have forgiven you; the victim of fate and a negligent father: you have learned and moved on. You may have seen this in your interactions in the other regions as well."

Letting go of her gentle hold, she sat back down while putting his now lukewarm tea on the coffee table, "Sorry, I didn't mean to go through a lecture like that." N quickly stood up and countered her apology, "No, I think I have learned what Mei and Bianca wanted me to learn. Thank you," he gave a deep bow to the wise mother.

She laughed in merriment, "There is no need to bow or anything. Now sit down, you are embarrassing me," He did what he was told and she asked, "Will you go find Touko?"

He blinked and remembered his plan of action, "I was going to wait till the blizzard passes and contact Touko to come back…"

"What does your heart tell you to do?" Touko's mother caught the slight disappointment in the tone of his voice when he said his future plan. N looked past her, unsure of how to answer.

_'Will I seem nothing but a child if I'm not patient? Patience makes the man…_' he closed his eyes in thought, _'…but… my chest hurts…'_

"I want to see her," he said out loud, "Where was she last time you talked with her?" The older woman's eyes twinkled in excitement, "She was in Hoenn two to three months ago."

Bringing up a mental map, "Hoenn is southwest of Kanto and Johto…in that amount of time she could have searched those two regions. The other blizzard is in Sinnoh, I'll begin there." He opened his eyes, ready to get up, "Thank you for the help."

Touko's mother stood up with him and led him to the door, "It's no problem." N tapped the tip of his shoe on the ground a few times when he stepped onto the dirt path. "If you find her, you should stay with her away from Unova for a while."

He turned back; about to ask why he should do that, but the sparkles in her eyes made him not say anything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

**Bah, I know this is late, a bunch of stuff happened during the past week and been trying to get this other project started.**

**To be honest, I'm not happy with this chapter…specifically N's part. If it's bad, I'm really sorry; there really is no excuse for that one lol.**

**.:* Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and subs *:.**

**I really and truly appreciate it. Without them, this chapter probably would have been made/uploaded later this week instead of earlier ^^**


End file.
